Timeline of events in Cataclysmic Gerosha
The following article is a list of the chronological order in which major events in the Cataclysmic Gerosha universe take place. This timeline is based on the assumption that the United States doesn't last as a united country beyond the year 2018. For the continuity in which Mitt Romney won the 2012 elections in a landslide, and things continued as normal in the United States, see Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha. For the 2007 webcomics, see Timeline of events in Classic Gerosha. All events prior to 2018 are to be considered as like Comprehensive Gerosha, unless otherwise noted. Pre-singularity * 61 AD: Zeras Carpathius is born. * 64 AD: Catalina Carpathius is born. * 68 AD: Markus Mortikus is born. ''The Tragedy of Lord Zeras'' Main article: The Tragedy of Lord Zeras * 95 AD: Zeras is made a slave, meets and falls in love with Catalina. * 96 AD: Zeras and Catalina are married in secret. ** Catalina's family objects to marriage, both become outlaws. ** Markus Mortikus captures both, murders Catalina. ** Zeras escapes, murders Markus, gets struck by Marlquaan, becomes first Marlquaanite, discovers and founds Metheel. Post-story * Several individuals persecuted by Roman authorities for numerous reasons flee with Zeras to form the first Meethlites. * Keeping contact with Earth on occasion on belief it is necessary, the early Meethlites nevertheless keep their technological advancements over Earth technology a secret. * Zeran technology developed, including Zeran teleporters and Zeran wardrobes. ** Teleportation paths are referred to as "Zeran holes." Dark Ages * The Meethlites become very advanced in their technology, and still do not share much of it with Earth. * Lord Zeras is hailed as a patron saint. * From knowledge of Zeran portals come Zeran Wardrobes and Zeran teleporters * Marlquaanite rubies are first discovered. ''First Meethlites'' Main article: First Meethlites * Shortimo's experiments lead to Meethlites as a sub-species, with graphite skin. Post-''First Meethlites'' * Metheel's twin world Phaelon is discovered. * Green Meethlites are first created. * Graphite Meethlites exile Green Meethlites to Phaelon and enslave them, in order to make way for the Hebbleskin Order. Ming Dynasty ''What is Nin-Chyo? ''Main article: What is Nin-Chyo? * 1508: General Feng Shoo discovers nin-chyo, a radioactive substance believed to have resulted from a Marlquaan storm. 17th-18th centuries ''A So-Called Heretic'' * 1672: John Domeck is transported into the 21st century by a Marlquaan attack while he was on a beach being accused of witchcraft due to his knowledge of the Marlquaan. He becomes the Gray Champion in the 21st century. ''Rise of the Phaelites'' Main article: Rise of the Phaelites * 1764: The Green Meethlites, now native to Phaelon, begin calling themselves the Phaelites. ** Phaelite science and purpose end up making some compromises in order to win a war for independence from the Meethlites. ** The Meethlite overseer Blazarik leads an army to squash the rebellion. ** Dephinol leads a resistance force to victory, leading to Phaelites becoming independent of Meethlites. The two planets end up in an endless war. ''Wealth of a Seashell'' Main article: Wealth of a Seashell * 1773: Henry Lohtz discovers the Gerosha Stone. French Revolution asdf See also Timeline of events in Comprehensive Gerosha External links * Continuity confirmation post at The Dozerfleet Blog Category: Gerosha universe